Toby Faust
"Je moet je altijd consentreren bij een gevecht en je moet altijd in je Bey geloven, wat er ook gebeurt" Uiterlijk Toby had eerst blondbruine haren maar als je nu naar hem kijkt, zie je een jongenman met grijszilver haar tot zijn schouder. Zijn stijl van kleren is een zwarte trui met een zwarte broek en over de trui een elleboogvestje. Zijn indigo blauwe ogen maken dan alles perfect. als je nog maar even in zijn ogen kijkt vind je hem al leuk (Behalve Myuu Sama). Persoonlijkheid Toby is in natuur een liefdevol persoon, alleen niet bij irritante vrienden. Hij was snel bevriend met Zeo en Masamune en ze hebben hun liefde voor beyblade gedeelt. Toby is ook heel optimistisch, zelfs wanneer hij doodging wanneer hij ziek was glimlachte hij nog, probeert om niet te toelaten dat zijn vrienden gaan weten dat hij verdwenen is. Toby is ook extreem vergeefingswekkend, vergeeft Zeo voor perongeluk in de handen van Dr. Ziggurat gekomen te zijn en vergeeft Masamune voor het vertrekken. Geschiedenis Tobu groeide op in Amerika, trainen voor de liefde van beyblade en voor de Dungeon Gym. Al snel ontmoette hij een zwakkere blayder genaamd: Zeo waarme hij gemakkelijk bevriend me werd en hem hielp. Hij en Zeo ontmoette ook een reiziger vanuit Japan genaamd Masamune Kadoya. Toby werd ook bevriend met Masamune en niemand anders zou en introduceerde hem in het trio van de Dungeon Gym. Snel genoeg werden de drie beste vrienden en vormde Team Dungeon. Samen hebben ze heftig getraind en onder leiding van Toby's finalen evrsloegen ze hun aanmatigende rivaal Vince en zijn team in de regionale kampioenschappen. Ze hadden zichzelf bewezen als beybladers, Toby en zijn twee best vrienden hadden gezworen om de nummer één te worden, maar Toby kwam met een ziekte dat zijn leven bedreigde. Masamune vertrok terug naar Japan, terwijl Zeo aan de zijde van Zeo bleef in de hoop dat hij hem op één of andere manier hem te kunnen helpen. Om met nergens anders om te draaien, Zeo verliet Toby in zorg van Dr. Ziggurat en kwam in de beyblade Team Hades Inc's. Relatie Arashi Kadoya Arashi leerde Toby kennen dankzij Masamune, maar Masamune vond het op het begin niet zo leuk. Ze waren even goede vrienden maar op het moment vertelde Masamune tegen Arashi dat hij Faust was (Die ze dus Haatte) en was verschrikkelijk verdrietig. Ze wist niet dat ze Toby haatte. Na een tijd toen Toby langskwam wist ze niet wat te doen en ging gewoon op hem af en vertelde hem wat ze voor hem voelde. Toby vertelde het tegen haar. Arashi was gelukkig en van nu af aan waren ze samen. (dit gaat er gebeuren in "Overgegeven liefde") Masamune Kadoya Masamune leerde Toby kennen in Amerika, Toby had daar al een vriend genaamd Zeo. Masamune was na een tijdje de best vriend van Toby net zoals Zeo. Zeo, Toby en Masamune trainde met elkaar en voerde wedstrijden uit met elkaar. Ze waren de beste vrienden, ze hadden zelfs gezworen dat ze de nummer één gingen worden. Na een tijdje werd Toby ziek en ging Masamune weg om de nummer één te worden net zoals ze hadden gezworen. Masamune wilt alles berijken om zijn beste vriend te redden en zijn belofte te houden. Zeo Abyss Toby leerde Zeo kennen op straat. Zeo was toen geen goeie blader. Toby en hij leerde Masamune kennen en gingen trainen voor het hart van hun bey. Ze werden beste vrienden. Ze hadden veel wedstrijden gewonnen door de techniek en de hulp van Toby. Na een wedstrijd hadden ze gezworen om de Nummer Eén te worden. Maar Toby werd ziek en Masamune ging weg. Hij kon niets anders doen dan denken hoe hij Toby kon helpen. Een man genaamd Dr. Ziggurat bood hem aan dat hij voor Toby ging zorgen maar dan moest hij voor hem wedstijden winnen. Zeo deed er alles aan om zijn belofte te houden en zijn vriend te redden. Battles Toby is verloren van maar één iemand! kun je raden wie!!? Goed geraden: Myuu Sama (Natuurlijk!! ten eerste: ze is een draak ten tweede: Ze heeft een hekel aan hem!) Beyblade *'Rock Aries 145WD:? '''Rock Aries was Toby's allereerste bey. *'Spiral Lyra ED145MF:? '''Is de bey die Toby nu heeft. Citaten *"Arashi" *"Gaat het???" *"Ik hou zielsveel van je Arashi" *"Go Spiral Lyra" *"Ga toch door Chris!" *"Goed, maar ik ben nog niet klaar!!" *"Wees toch eens beleefd Myuu" Weetjes *De meeste denken van Toby "ja hij is toch altijd braaaf" maar wacht maar af als hij bood wordt! *Myuu Sama vindt Toby helemaal niet leuk!? *Toby heeft een hekel aan achterbakse tr***** (Zoals AkiKaki) Gallerij thumb|255pxthumb|left|295pxthumb|276pxthumb|left|292pxthumbthumb|left|286pxthumb|275px